Sakura: The Ghost Seer
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, Blood Covered Memories. It's about Sakura, Zero and Angel's fourteen, almost fifteen year old daughter. After the death of her twin sister, Karin, Sakura starts seeing the dead including a handsome bird kid named Damien.
1. Prolouge

**The Prophecy:**

_**Fire, Water, Earth, Sky**_

_ _**Join forces to destroy **__

_ _**The fate of the gods**__

_ _**In the hands of Sakura-hime**__

_ _**If Destruction falls the world will end**__

_ _**Enemies come together**__

_ _**To end the era of the Scarlet Ones **__

**Prolouge**

She knew that she was hallucinating, but there was nothing that she could do about it. Sakura's dream world was spinning around her like a kaleidoscope. Images of cities on fire, people drowning and a girl with wings haunted her dream world. The girl with black wings that looked just like her was always there. The hallucinations always ending with the wings being lit on fire and Sakura always woke up screaming.

"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!" someone was picking her up and holding her.

"It's only a dream Sakura. It's okay." A woman's voice joined the first. Someone's hand began to pet her hair as she stopped screaming.

"Calm down sweetheart," the third voice belonged to a man. Sakura's body began to relax and her heartbeat slowed. She opened her eyes.

Her sister's face was the first thing that she saw. Like Sakura she had long silver hair and brown eyes that looked almost black.

"Do me a favor Karin and get the heck off of me," Sakura said. Karin complied without complaint. _Sometimes she acts so much older than fourteen _Sakura thought_._She sat up and faced her family. Her mother's blond hair was wild and tangled, her brown eyes filled with worry. Her father came up behind her and rested a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"What did you see this time Sakura?" he asked gently. Sakura stared at him for a moment, taking in his naturally silver hair and light purple eyes. Both of her parents looked barley older than twenty.

"Same as usual. Burning city, and a drowning people," like usual she left out the girl with wings. The thought freaked her out to much.  
>"I still don't understand why the Association considers you a prophetess. You always see the same thing!" Karin complained.<p>

"They see the vision as an omen. A bad one," her father, Zero, explained, not for the first time. He glanced at Sakura's alarm clock. It was about two in the morning.

"Try and get some sleep. You'll need it," he said. He took her mother, Angel's, hand and led her from the room before she could protest. He turned around in the door frame.

"You coming Karin?" he asked. Karin looked up at him from her perch on Sakura's bed.

"I'll stay here Otto-san," she answered. Sakura gripped her sisters arm and smiled at her gratefully.

Her father smiled, "All right just don't stay up too late."

"Yes Otto-san!" they said together. He closed the door behind him. The sisters talked until about four am, when Karin began to fall asleep. As she fell asleep Sakura thought she heard someone tapping on the window.


	2. Chapter 1: Tragedy

"Wake up SAKURA!" Karin was bouncing up and down on the bed.

"How are you so perky in the morning?" Sakura rolled over and checked the alarm clock. It was six in the morning. School started at eight.

"Come on Sakura! I wanna check out that new Poke'mon game before school!"

"Now the fact that you're up so early makes sense," Sakura mumbled. She got up and robotically went through the morning routine. They were both downstairs by six thirty.

"You're both up early," her mother said. She placed a plate of waffles in front of them. Sakura gave her a questioning look, her mother never made them breakfast.

"I heard Karin trying to wake you up," she gave them both a kind smile.

"Sorry for waking you up Mom," Karin mumbled. She laughed and pushed the plate of waffles towards her.

"Don't worry about it. Eat." Karin smiled and reached for her fork. Sakura did the same. About a week ago the twins had been surprised to discover that their mother was expecting a baby. Since then they've gone out of their to try not to be burdens.

Sakura finished her food and stood up. Karin was tugging on her sleeve.

"Come on Sakura lets go!" she whispered excitedly.

"It's only seven. Where are you guys going?" her mother asked.

"Karin wants to go fawn over some new Poke'mon game," Sakura explained.

"You sound SOOO excited," her mother said sarcastically.

"Absolutely! Can't you tell?" she replied as Karin dragged her out the door.

"Have fun!" her mother called after them.

The Kiryu house was on the outskirts of a forest. It had belonged to her father's parents before their death many years ago. Her father never talked about it so Sakura never pressed him. Even if in the night she heard people whispering Zero's name. She never told anyone, not even Karin.

It took about five minutes to get to town. Their school was on the other side. They went to a public middle school. Their grades were high enough that Headmaster Cross had invited them to attend Cross Academy next year. Her dad was completely against it, having lived with Headmaster Cross for four years whereas her mom was all for it.

"Sakura! Look!" Karin was standing outside of Game Stop jumping up and down like a crazy person.

"Karin for the hundredth time I don't like Poke'mon!" she turned to go to the candy store that was across the street. That's when she saw him.

He was leaning up against a light pole outside the candy shop door. His hair was as black as midnight with a purple streak in the back. His brown eyes were trained on her, studying her. The thing that mesmerized her the most was his gorgeous black wings. A car went by and he disappeared.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out. She bolted across the street.

"Sakura!" Karin shouted. She ignored her. Sakura was light and faster than Karin so it was easy for her to weave between cars. She stopped at the light pole, looking around for him.

_How strange_ she thought.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Sakura turned and saw Karin trying to run after her.

Sakura saw the car first. She called out a warning but Karin didn't seem to hear her. The car didn't slow down. At last second Karin turned and saw the car bearing down on her. She tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The car didn't even try to stop. Instead it hit her with full force.

"Karin!" Sakura was filled with a sickening horror. Karin hit the windshield in what seemed like slow motion. She fell to the pavement and the car speed off. Adults got out of their cars and began shouting accusations. Sakura pushed her way to the front of the crowd that was starting to form. She got on her hands and knees next to her sister. She vaguely heard someone calling for an ambulance.

Sakura gripped Karin's cold hand. Blood was seeping from a large wound in her sister's chest.

"Sakura," Karin's voice was barley a whisper.

"Yes?" Sakura began to feel a little hopeful.

"Don't" she took a ragged breath, "don't ignore your gifts."

"What do you mean Karin? Karin!"

Sakura didn't need a doctor to tell her she was already gone.


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy With The Wings

Sakura was still sitting on the street next to Karin's body and she was absolutely soaked with her blood.

"We'll take over now please," Sakura looked up at the E.M.T. who was speaking to her.

"She's my sister. Wherever you're taking her I'm going too," Sakura said.

'I'm sure we can arrange that," he said gently, "What's your name?"

"Sakura Kiryu. She's Karin," she pointed to Karin's body.

She continued answering questions as she was asked them. E.M.T.s took Karin's body and put in their ambulance. Sakura sat up front with the ambulance driver, her body numb with shock. By the time they had arrived at the hospital the E.M.T.s had already called her parents. When they took Karin's body inside they made her go to the waiting room with a promise that a doctor would come talk to her and her parents as soon as possible.

Sakura sat in a chair and studied the empty waiting room. Every once in a while someone would walk through a closed door or a wall. She ignored it, writing it of as her grief making her have visions.

"Sakura!" she looked up just in time to see her mother before she hugged her. She peered around her mother's shoulder to see her father talking to a doctor. He looked so lost and heartbroken that Sakura let the tears she'd been holding back fall onto her mother's shoulder.

"Sakura, Angel, come on," her father put his hand on her mother's shoulder. They got up and followed and a doctor to a room towards the back of the hospital where there were less people.

"Sakura, I need you to tell us what happened," Sakura stared at the doctor. He seemed to have good intentions, but there was something off about him. Like the boy with the wings, standing behind him.

"He killed me! He made me this way!" the boy shouted. His ghostly hand went through the doctors hand as he tried to punch him.

Then it hit her. She could communicate with ghosts.

Filled with a sudden courage she faced the doctor.

"Why should I trust you?"

The man blinked I surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Sakura?" her mother gave her a questioning look.

"It's a legitimate question," she said.

"Ask him if he knows me! Describe me!" the boy shouted.

Sakura hesitated.

"My name is Damien. Damien Xion!"

Sakura looked into the doctor's eyes. "You want to know what happened. What happened was Damien Xion."

The doctor barely concealed his surprise, "Who's Damien Xion?"

"He has black hair with a purple a purple streak and he has brown eyes. He was looking at me from across the street."

The doctor said nothing.

"You know what the weirdest thing was? He had black wings. REAL wings." She studied him, " You know what I'm talking about, don't you doctor."

"No," but his voice had cracked and his eyes were darting around the room nervously.

"Sir, you are a very bad liar," her father said.

"He knows me as Gen 77, successful expirement15. I died three years ago." Damien said.

Sakura spoke out loud to Damien.

"What's his name?"

"Um, excuse me?" the doctor said.

"Not you, Damien."

"What?"

"His name is Jeb Batchelder." Damien said.

"He says that you know him by Gen 77, successful expirement15. He says that he died three years ago. What do you say, Jeb Batchelder?"

"Damien died years ago! You expect me to believe that you can see and talk to his ghost?" Jeb looked distressed, "That's crazy!"

"Not in my world," her mother muttered.

"Who exactly are you?" her father asked.

Jeb didn't answer. Instead he turned and ran.

"Coward," Sakura said.

The room was silent for a moment after the door slammed.

"Can you really see ghosts?" her mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" her father asked.

"I thought that if I ignored it it would go away."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Karin's last words."

It was quiet as her parents processed what she said. At last her mother spoke up.

"What were her last words?" she asked.

"She told me," Sakura took a deep breath and fought down the rising tears, "She told me not to ignore my gifts. Which seriously freaked me out because I had never told her about the ghosts."

"I wonder if she knew about them already," her father mused.

Suddenly the curtains in the room began to move on their own. A piece of paper flew up and landed in front of them. As they watched writing appeared on it.

_I used to talk to her. I think she figured that if you could see me too you could see other ghosts. That is why she ran after you today. I think she wanted to talk to you before you did something stupid.- Damien _

"She went after you? Where were you going?" her mother asked.

Sakura told them what happened.

"She must have seen me run after Damien so she followed…" Sakura drifted off.

"And she ended up getting hit by a car." Her father finished. Her mother didn't say anything.

"I wonder how that Damien kid got wings," her father said. Sakura stared at him.

"What? I'm just trying to break the awkward silence." Her father said.

"I'm wondering that too, actually," her mother said, "I wish I could ask him."

"Hello! I'm standing right here!" Damien spread his wings and waved his arms.

"Somehow, I think I'm the only one who can see or hear you, Damien." Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, then I'll show you." Damien spread his palms and before she could protest, Sakura's world went black.


	4. Chapter 3: Damien's Memories

_Damien pressed his face against the bars if his dog crate. His then year old face was dirty and he was wearing a gross white t-shirt with pants that had long since been too small for him. His arms were covered with red dots where the white coats had poked him with needles. He was in so much pain, but they still insisted on experimenting on him. His small black wings were sore from lack of exercise. _

Sakura's dream self watched the scene. White coats took him from his crate and into a lab. They did numerous experiments on him. Occasional she would hear a scientist mutter, "Dissect the brain" or "Why isn't he as profoundly evolved as Max?" They wrote Damien off as a failure and planned his termination date. Sakura began to cry as the scene shifted.

Damien was on the floor of his crate, asleep. White coats came by to check that the crates were locked. A handsome man came by and kicked Damien's crate. He laughed when Damien yelped in pain. When they were gone, Damien pulled out a bent paper clip. He stuck through the bars of the crate and worked the lock open. He was free!

The scene shifted again. This time Damien was about fifteen, the new purple streak in his hair glinting in the sun. He was perched on top of a tall building watching a group of other bird kids who were hanging out on the beach. Sakura listened intently as Damien began to whisper their names.

"Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel." His voice and demeanor suggested that to him, they were angels sent from heaven.

The happy scene was suddenly ruined when a swarm of half human, half wolf creatures descended on the kids. Damien tensed and got up. He prepared to jump of the building and fly down to help the other bird kids. That's when the bullet hit him. As Damien's body fell Sakura woke up, crying silent tears.


	5. Chapter 4: Reality

When she came to Sakura was at home lying on her bed. Her father was wiping her face with a wet washcloth. Sakura opened her eyes and focused on his face.

"How long was I out?"

Her father's worried eyes met hers. 'Three days," he answered.

"Where's' mom?"

"Doctors,"

They were silent for a while. Her father stood up and went to her desk. He game back with a glass of water and a foled piece of paper.

"Drink this," he ordered. Sakura sat up and took the glass from him. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. When she was finished she put the glass on her nightstand.

"What's that?" She pointed to the piece of paper in her father's hand.

"Someone called for you. She wanted to talk to you about Damien." He handed her the paper. She unfolded it. It had the phone number to a house ion Arizona.

"Who's number is this?"

"She called herself Maximum Ride."


	6. Chapter 5:Fanning the Fire

Sakura picked up the phone and dialed the number on the piece of paper. Her dad had left for work while she had been asleep. Nighttime was when vampires usually cam out. Sakura remembered when she was little she had asked him where he went at night.

_"I work at a place called the Hunter's Association." Her father said._

_ "What do you do there?" she asked._

_ "I hunt vampires," he said._

Sakura's five year old self hadn't really understood what he had meant but she had excepted it. Sometimes he would disappear for weeks at a time. It was just how it was.

Sakura pulled her thoughts out if her memories and before she could changer her mind, she dialed the number,

After a couple of rings someone picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Maximum Ride there?" Sakura said.

"Yeah sure, I'll go get her," the girl paused, "What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Okay! Maxxxxxx!"

"What Nudge?"

"Some girl named Sakura is on the phone."

"Okay, I'm coming. Gazzy put the bomb away for the hundredth time!"

"Aww man!" a boys voice said in the background. Someone grabbed the phone roughly. A door slammed and the voices of the other kids went away. A teenage girl began to talk.

"Hey. Sakura right?"

"Yeah."

"Jeb said that you know something about Damien."

At Jeb's name Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "You know Jeb?"

"Could you just answer the question?"

"Alright, Yes I do know about Damien."

"Where do you live?"

"I live outside of a small town not far away from Tokyo." Sakura said.

"When do you get off school?" Max asked.

"I'm on break."

"Good. I need to talk to you," Max paused, "We'll be there tomorrow,"

"Call me when you get in. We'll talk over food."

"If you're giving us food then we'll defiantly be there."

Sakura said good-bye and hung up. She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. She felt like she was doing the right thing but she couldn't help but feel suspicious. It was like she was fanning the flames of a small, yet steadily growing fire.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting

Max and her flock had called up her very rich sponsor and rode a private jet into Japan. Sakura and her mother were standing outside of a small café in town, not far from where the accident had been. Sakura was antsy, she began to pace in the empty street. She looked up and saw seven small specks in the sky. They were too big to be ordinary birds.

Sakura ran back to her mother and gestured to the bird-kids. Her mother looked up just as they started angling downward. They landed in the empty street and stopped not far from where Sakura and her mother were standing.

The girl that appeared to be the leader had brown hair that seemed to be sun-streaked. The other kids ran up behind her in an unorganized huddle. A little blonde girl was clutching a black haired dog, which also seemed to have wings.

The leader, who was Max, started introducing the other bird kids. The silent black-haired one's name was Fang, the blind one's name was Iggy, the eight year old boy's name was the Gasman, for obvious reasons, the dark skinned girl's name was Nudge, and the little blonde girl with the dog's name was Angel, like Sakura's mother.

"I think you're forgetting someone," said a voice.

"And that is Total, our mutant, flying, talking dog," Max concluded. The Scottie wagged his tail.

"Okay so you have a dog that talks that's almost as weird as…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"The wings?" Angel asked.

"Well, yes," Sakura said.

"To be perfectly honest I've seen weirder," Sakura's mother said. She smiled at the flock.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Angel Kiryu, I'm Sakura's mother," before she gave Max the chance to reply she opened the door to the café, "You must be hungry," she said.

"We're always hungry," said the Gasman.


	8. Chapter 7: Jeb and the Prophecy

Basically the flock fell on the food like pigs, which amused Sakura. The café was pretty much empty, if you're counting the workers, so they were able to talk freely. When the flock got to a stopping point Sakura started asking questions.

"So, Max, how do YOU know Jeb?" she asked.

Max looked up from her food to glare at her. Sakura flinched, _okay so that's a touchy subject._

It was Angel who answered, "Jeb helped create us in the lab, but then he helped us escape,"

"Then he disappeared, we all thought he was dead," said Nudge.

"Then he showed up again, and has continued to make our lives miserable," Max concluded. Everyone was silent; everybody could practically feel the tension coming off Max and Fang.

"So what did he tell you about Damien?" Sakura said, cutting right to the chase.

Max answered this time, "he told us that Damien was a bird kid who had escaped and had been killed before he was allowed to join up with us."

"Join up with you?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Yeah, apparently, when we were on the run from the white coats he was following us. He didn't tell us how he died though," Max said.

"I think I can answer that question for you," said Sakura.

Max gave her a skeptical look, "answer away."

Sakura told them about , Karin's death, meeting Damien's ghost in the hospital, and the memories he had shown her.

"You are a little witch you know that," said Max.

"I prefer ghost princess," Sakura shot back.

"That reminds me, Jeb gave us this, but we don't know what the heck it means. Maybe you can help us figure it out," Max said. She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and threw it on the table. Sakura picked it up and read it out loud.

"_Fire, Water, Earth, Sky, join forces to destroy. The fate of the gods in the hands of Sakura-hime._If Destruction falls the world will end. Enemies come together, to end the era of the Scarlet Ones," Sakura handed the paper to her mom, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"__

_ "Um, Mrs. Kiryu are you okay?" Angel asked. _

_ Sakura looked up at her mother. Her face was completely white. She stood up._

_ "Come on, we can't talk about this here," she said. _

_**Chapter 8: Explanation: Coming soon **_

_**Thank you for the reviews and hits. Not just on this story but on my other stories as well. Hopefully I can finish them all. **_

_**ZeroLuver567 3**_


	9. Chapter 8: Explanation

Angel took her daughter and the bird kids back to their house. She had been hopping that this day would never come, that Sakura would be able to live as normal of a life as the daughter of a demigod/ex-goddess and a vampire hunter can. After Karin's death she had known it was only a matter of time before the Prophecy came up. She had every reason to believe that Sakura was going to be part of it, and the thought left her terrified.

The moment they entered the house the kids collapsed on the couches in the living room, except for Max, Fang and Sakura. Sakura and Max seemed to be having some kind of stare down, which Sakura appeared to be winning although Angel couldn't tell. Fang had a slightly amused expression on his face as he watched them.

Angel sat down on the floor next to the Gasman and the little blonde girl who shared her name. The girl crawled over and sat next to her, giving her the kind of innocent expression that Karin used to give her when she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. Angel ignored it and looked to the kids. Sakura had joined her on the floor, her long silver hair hiding her face. Max sat on the couch in the center with Nudge and the blind kid Iggy. Fang was leaning up against the wall like some dark messenger of death. The dog, Total came up and licked her face. Angel knew that she had stalled long enough.

"When I was about sixteen, I came to Cross Academy, the private school where I met, Sakura's father," she added for the sake of the other kids, "my biological parents had been killed in a fire back in the States five years before. I had been running from foster home to foster home, when finally a rich Japanese couple took me in. Zero, Sakura's father, had been a friend of mine when I had lived here as a kid, so he pretty much was one of my only friends…." The group of kids was silent, even Sakura, who had heard this part of the story before.

Angel pressed on, "After about three months or so, Zero and I got together. Shortly after that I was kidnapped."

She hesitated, but her audience seemed captivated, even Max, though she was trying to hide it, "In order for you to understand, let me explain something. The truth is the man that had died in the fire was my stepfather, although when he went I had had no idea." She felt Sakura stiffen beside her; this was new information for her. "My real father's name is Hades."

"Like the Greek god of the Underworld?" asked Gazzy.

"He is the Greek god of the Underworld," said Angel.

When she said that Sakura, Max and Gazzy all starting launching questions at her. Angel closed her eyes and tried to listen, but only succeeded in getting a headache. The little blonde bird kid, Angel, told them to shut up. The funny thing is, they listened.

"Thanks," muttered Angel. The girl smiled up at her. "My father Hades is the Greek god of the Underworld. I was a demigod. For years I had been stuck living with him and my older half-brother Nico in the Underworld. When I finally escaped I never thought I'd ever have to go back there…"

"Prove it," said Max.

"What?" asked Angel.

"Prove that you're a demigod," said Max.

"I'm not really a demigod. I'm more of a minor goddess. At least I used to be," said Angel, "let me finish before you start making judgments."

Max folded her arms and gestured for her to continue on.

"My father had kidnapped me and other children of the Big Three gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, on the grounds that one of us or all of us had stolen their most powerful weapons from them. We were thrown in a cell for a few days, or weeks it was hard to judge time. Zero and a demigod named Annabeth came to rescue us. Well, Zero was really there for me but we all got out safely. Anyways, when we brought before Hades he removed a spell from my body, to scare me and the others I'm sure. It happened to be a memory spell,"

Max shot the little girl a meaningful look. The girl smiled in return.

Angel ignored the exchange and continued, "When the spell was removed I remembered that me real name was Alliane, a minor goddess of destruction, daughter of Hades and Persephone. My goddess self was filled with anger and resentment, after being locked up for thousands of years. I tried to kill Annabeth and Zero but Zero brought me back to my senses. Afterwards, I turned on my parents, who had had me locked away. Thousands of years ago, I had stolen the weapons they were looking for. How it took them years to figure it out I don't know, but I took Zero back to the Academy then went to Olympus to return the weapons and to plead for mercy. Zeus took away my immortality, made me for the most part, human. When I returned to Cross Academy, the Headmaster had that Prophecy in his hands. I wanted to believe that it was something that would happen long after I was gone, but if it's popping up again I have a reason to believe that it's going to come true, sooner rather than later. " Angel held out her hand and made fire dance on her palm, "The Destruction they talk about, the Headmaster told me he thought I was the one the Prophecy referred to. And if my suspicions are true, "she looked at Sakura, "our family is in for a load of hell until it's over and done with." She extinguished the flames.

The little girl was watching her, "You're afraid,"

Angel stared at her, bewildered.

The girl continued, "You're afraid of what's going to happen to you, your husband and your un-born child," Angel's eyes widened, wondering how she knew, and wrapped her arms around her belly, "but most of all," the girl paused, "your afraid for Sakura."

"Can you read minds," Sakura asked, since Angel was still staring at the seven year old with shock and seemed to be unable to speak.

"Yes, I can," said the girl proudly.

"She can also control minds, breathe underwater, talk to fish, change the way she looks and a whole lot of other crazy stuff we may not know about," said Max.

"Don't play Poker with her," advised Gazzy.

Angel was watching the little girl with something like horror and fascination. Then the girl shot her the most adorable look of innocence that reminded her so much of Karin that she lost it. She hugged the girl and tried hard not to cry.

Zero entered from the door leading to the garage in the kitchen. The slamming door made them all jump. He gave a confused, yet kind smile to the group of kids just before Angel got up and threw herself into her husband's arms. He looked at his daughter over his wife's shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked Sakura.

"A whole lot of crap," said Sakura.

"That's an understatement," a voice said. Zero jumped and turned to the sound of the voice, which was coming from the dog by his feet.

"Did the dog just talk?" Zero asked, his arms still wrapped around Angel.

"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Max said with a bemused expression.

The dog jumped up and rested his front paws on Zero's cargo pants, "Hi, I'm Total!"

**Chapter 9: Fire(Coming Soon)**

**I know this chapter was a little confusing for those of you who haven't read Blood Covered Memories, which came before this story if you missed that in the description. If you have and questions try to read it first before you ask, please. Thanks!**

**~~~ZeroLuver567~~~**


	10. Chapter 9: A Mother's Worry

**Chapter 9: A Mother's Worry**

Sakura and the other kids had passed out on the floor almost immediately after dinner. Zero was a little skeptical about letting these genetically modified kids and their talking dog stay at his house.

"It's not like they have anywhere else to go," Angel had said.

Still, he didn't trust them entirely and his daughter seemed to think the same thing because she offered to sleep with them.

"I want to keep an eye on them," Sakura had said, "besides maybe Damien will come back."

Zero was currently lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Angel was sitting next to him, pretending to be immersed in a James Patterson book. Zero could tell that she was just waiting for him to say something, since she wasn't turning any pages and the book was upside down.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

Angel jumped and put the book down, "I don't know. It doesn't bother you, what's happening to Sakura?"

"Of course it bothers me, but there's not really much we can do about it is there," Zero said.

"I know," Angel sighed, "I just don't want to lose another child. I mean what if something bad happens to her?"

Zero sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "Nothing's going to happen to her, not if I can help it. You worry too much."

"That's what I was supposed to say," she said with a shaky laugh, "You're the one who's always worrying about things."

Zero smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Try to get some sleep, okay? Sakura will be fine."

"Okay," said Angel.

They were awoken three hours later by Sakura's scream.

16


	11. Chapter 10: A Visit from a Ghost

Sakura was staring at her sister. To be more accurate it was her sister's ghost. She was glowing blue, and she was wearing a sleeveless dress that was billowing around her. She was almost transparent, and if she looked at her the wrong way Sakura couldn't see her.

After her initial scream of shock and Max and the other kids jumping out of bed with shocked mutters and exclamations, the room was silent. Her parents were coming down the stairs. Sakura figured she had about ten seconds.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

Karin said nothing, her face impassive.

"That girl's transparent!" shouted Gazzy.

"Way to state the obvious, Gazzy," said Iggy.

Then Sakura realized that everyone else could see Karin. Damien had been different. He had had color, and looked just as he did when he died. Karin looked healthy and had never worn a sleeveless dress before she had died.

Sakura heard a gasp that she knew belonged to her mother. However, she didn't take an eye off her dead twin. They stared each other down, both trying to silently convey something to the other.

"I see," Karin said finally. Her voice was soft and strained, like she hadn't spoken in years, even though she had only died less than a week before.

"You see what, because I'm not seeing squat!" said Sakura.

"You've been hiding something," she said in a bland voice.

"No, I haven't," said Sakura, "What are you talking about?"

Karin reached out and touched her sisters chest. Her hand was cold and went though her. Sakura tried to pull away but found herself unable to. Karin removed her hand.

"This will help you understand. Do me a favor and don't let it go to waste," with that Karin disappeared.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Sakura suddenly froze her body weak. Fang reached out and caught her as she fainted.

17


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
